Usuario discusión:YomiPrincess
Dejadme un mensaje nwn~~ Archivo:Kawaii_wallpaper.jpg Mi querida almohada!!!Archivo:Dummy.png niña, comparemos pockys ¿verdad?, bueno eso es lo de menos, sesión de fotos hoy a las 6 ¿entendido o te los explico con manzanas??? La gente que derrama sangre...solo existe para morir 21:37 30 may 2012 (UTC) Hola ^^ Bueno, soy Ari, ya me conoces xDD Vengo a advertirte de una cosa, no te pongas dos o más personajes por anime, o vas a caer en problemas. Y antes de cojerte personajes, mira en otros perfiles que no estén ocupados, por ejemplo, tu te has puesto a Madoka Kaname, Yomi Takanashi, Miyuki de Lucky Stars, y Misa Amane, y estas soy yo. ¿Podrías quitartelas, porfavor, si no es mucha molestia? Gracias :3 Saludos †Λяι-¢нαη~Bunny★Shooter(うさぎ★ロシューター)Asobitai?† 15:05 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Ya las eh quitado y lamento mucho eso TwT es que si lo sé aparte de que soy nueva, eso hago pero tambien tienen que entender que no toda la gente pone los personajes que son... y ya lo correji nwn apresio mucho que allas sido amable, y dejando este error mio de lado podríamos ser amigas nwn Yomi! :D vale seamos amigos nwn , ponme a servine o zorua, y yo te pongo? :3 Akat Bore (~) Soul forever ♥ 23:44 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Nya :3 Konnichiwa! ^-^ Me has caido bien :D Me presentaré: Soy Mire, encantada Fin (? Quieres ser mi amiga :D? Espero que si, nya >u< Bye c: Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png✩Kyou Izayoi Natsune✩Nippah~♥Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png 12:53 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Yomi! Yomiiiii!!!! Claro que vamos a ser amigos que pokemon te pongo? :3 Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 02:48 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D Pues... Que poke te pongo? x3 Ponme un Rayquaza, es mi preferido *^* (lo habrás visto en mi perfil ya, xDDD) En fin... diviertete muuuuuuuuuuuucho aquí :D y haz noveleishons, pero cuidado con la ortografía, hay algunos que son muy estrictos y se lo toman como funamental aquí, bueno, un poco de buena ortografía no hace daño a nadie ... xDDD Na, pasalo bien :3 Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png✩Kyou Izayoi Natsune✩Nippah~♥Archivo:Sakuya_Izayoi_icon.png 10:09 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Amigas Vale,Yomi.Seremos amigas. Te pondré en mi lista de amigos probablemente dentro de mucho tiempo. A mí ponme un eevee o un glaceon,porfa. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'La Guardiana ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' de la Luna']] 12:20 14 jun 2012 (UTC) PD:Llámame Lobi =) Disculpa pero... Ok, entiendo lo de Ako pero, ¿"No significa que tengas que portarte así conmigo"? ¿Acaso te lo dije con la intencion de ofender? ._. Solo te lo decia amablemente, no queria tratarte "mal" -w-. Y tampoco es que te este hablando mal ahora mismo (lo digo por los emoticons, hay gente que se los toman en serio ._.), es que hoy he tenido un mal dia y no estoy para discusiones, gomene. -w- †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 17:56 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Yomi Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tu Nuevo Pokémon:' link= Tu nuevo Whismur evolucionara cuando realices 60 ediciones mas y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 120 ediciones mas. Pd:Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 19:50 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Yomi Oye, ese sprite de Cirno de donde lo sacaste? xDU Porque los sprites que provienen de DeviantArt no deben subirse sin el permiso de su autor. Espero entiendas xdd P.D.: Ese "VS" de Cirno que subiste, no es el correcto :3U deben ser a pixel y del mismo size que los otros, no a jpg :3U †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 19:11 23 jun 2012 (UTC) HAZLO!!! D8 Inscribete Archivo:OE3.png http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Batallas_en_Sinnoh/Audiciones Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 18:17 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Emm.. Hola Yomi! xdd Me preguntaba si... no te importaria que usara las opciones de tus audiciones de Los 7 Guardianes? .w.U es que... las opc. son geniales y quisiera poner esas mismas en una de mis futuras novelas x3UU No te importaria? P.D.: Perdona por haber sido algo mala contigo TT.TTUU es que... esos dias he estado de mal humor o al menos fue una de mis etapas bipolares y, bue, lo lamento mucho, espero me perdones n.nU †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 23:29 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Claro!! ^^ Me encantaria ser tu amiga, acepto :3 Ponme un raichu :3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 17:05 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Bueno, procuraré no enfadarme La mayoría de los sprites que hay un tu usuario no son tuyos, así que te pido por favor que los borres y no los uses. Concretamente los de <> son todos de aquí y a menos que hayas pedido permiso, no puedes cogerlos; y el normal es de DeviantART también. Los de another, igualmente. Así que, por favor, no los uses y bórralos, y te pido que no sigas cogiendo sprites que han hecho terceras personas. http://i820.photobucket.com/albums/zz127/Kumieh/legaspplz.png ¡A por le ladgón! 12:06 29 jun 2012 (UTC)Celéstea Tu Pedido Hola Yomi Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus Nuevos Pokémon: link=Tu nuevo Natu evolucionara cuando realices 75 ediciones más.link=Tu nuevo Yamask evolucionara cuando realices 102 ediciones más. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Latias. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 17:24 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Yomi Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Claydol_NB.gif Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 06:10 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Yomiii! :D ¡Pues claro que me gustaría que fuesemos amigas! es más, ¡Me encantaría!, tu también me has caido muy bien nwn. Te pondré un Skitty! n.n, a mi ponme un Delcatty (Esos son unos de mis Pokémon favoritos). Ah, otra cosa, gracias por felicitarme!nwn Los amigos... ¡Son valiosos para mí! 18:40 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Yomi~Chan nwn Gracias por el regalo, ¡Me encanta!, la canción es preciosa, y el fondo también es precioso nwn ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!! Y otra cosa... ¿Cómo que no eres buena dibujando? ¡Eres buenííísima! Bueno, resumiendo: ¡¡¡MUCHISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!! n.n I feel like floating in the sky Come and enjoy you too! 18:27 12 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. '''La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Hola (; Hola Yomi, contestando a lo de mi sitio de firmas xP... Si, porque no? Dime, que pokemon te pongo??? A mi ponme a un Pichu ^__^ Cristi~-Seamos amigos! :3 12:52 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Yomi Que tal, supongo sabrás quien soy blah blah, Vengo porque me reportaron que cada vez que la usuaria Kris edita una sección de su página de usuario, tu lo editas. Te aviso que estás infringiendo las '''''Reglas, ya que no está permitido editar el usuario de alguien más sin su concentimiento y menos si es quitando información. Esta vez será solo un aviso; la próxima, "el que avisa no traiciona".Si es por algún problema personal, plantéamelo en caso de ser importante o si no hablalo con Kris. Gracias. Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 02:23 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido.~ Hola Yomi Archivo:Meow.gif ---- 'Tus Nuevos Pokémon: 'Archivo:Lunatone_NB.gif link=Tu nuevo Clefairy evolucionara con una Piedra lunar link=Tu nuevo Baltoy evolucionara cuando realices 108 ediciones más. Pd: Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tu Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos. Cuídalos mucho a todos y muchas gracias por adoptar. x3 Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 15:36 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Que paso Te olvidastes de una Novela inventada por ti y quiero poner un Anime en esa novela: Click aqui :D Solamente tenias 2 capitulos T_T Janemize (discusión) 01:32 16 ene 2013 (UTC)